


What If?

by shirbert



Category: Anne of Green Gables, Anne with an E
Genre: Apologies, Crying, F/M, Fluff, He walks her home, SO MUCH FLUFF, can't wait for season 3!, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert/pseuds/shirbert
Summary: So, I’ve started this new series called ‘What If...’ (inspired by Marvel haha) that basically has a bunch of one shots of stuff that happened in the show that could have changed the story line if it were slightly different. Like Mini Aus I guess? This story is based of the scene in which Anne runs to Gilbert’s house to apologise after saying that he was lucky to have memories of his dead father (after the funeral). So this is basically: If Gilbert was actually home when Anne went to apologise!





	1. Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently read Pride and Prejudice, so excuse the flowery language haha! I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback and constructive criticism in the comments! I want to improve my writing!

Heart racing, lungs burning, Anne darted around trees and leapt over trunks. From what she remembered, delivering Gilbert's books, she was close. The line of trees ended at the opening of a field.  
'Not far to go,' she hoped. At long last, his farm came into view. She pounded on the door, desperate to see him.

"Anne?!" Gilbert seemed to be just as surprised and breathless as Anne, "Are you okay?"

"I spoke to Aunt Josephine," she continued, despite his confused look, "she gave me advice, but also helped me realise that I am due for an apology."

Gilbert, quickly realising what she meant, jumped in before she could begin, "Don't worry about it, Anne. I was unreasonable when you were trying to comfort me."

"No! An apology is due! If it weren't for my ignorance towards your feelings, none of this would have happened."

"Anne, I'm serious! It was nothing! It's in the past."

"Please, let me apologise. If I don't, my conscience will never rest!" Despite her agitation, Gilbert couldn't help but admire her. The way her nose became pink, with the cold, the way her breath was heavy with the burden of sprinting. 

"Fine," he eventually conceded, "Although, I have a feeling this may take a while, why don't you come inside and join me for a cup of tea?" She nodded wearily and followed him into the kitchen, aware it was her first time inside his home. 

"That's a lovely table," she commented, admiring the intricate designs down one of its legs.

Gilbert turned to look at it with anguish, "My father made that... just before he got sick."

Anne's eyes widened with realisation, "I'm so sorry." He smiled sadly at her before continuing to make the tea.

"Speaking of apologies," Anne whispered, delicately sitting in a chair, "I am so sorry that I did not consider how my words may have affected you. Rather than relating the situation to my own experiences, I should have had the compassion to realise that what you are feeling must be so much worse than what I've ever felt. I am deeply sorry that I may have vexed you and seek your forgiveness – if you are willing to offer it."

Sitting down with both teas, Gilbert studied Anne's eyes, "Anne, of course, I forgive you. Since we last spoke, I considered your reason for saying what you did, and I understand. You were trying to make me realise that although I will experience grief, I at least have memories of my father. You, however, do not. Therefore, you cannot say that your experiences are nothing compared to mine." His words melted her; she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Wiping them away with a sleeve, she stared down at her tea. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Gilbert," she trembled, before letting the tears roll down her face. Warmth enveloped her hands; she looked up to see his hands covering hers. They looked fondly into each other's eyes. Anne could not help cheering up at his goofy smile. Realising themselves, they leapt away from each other, looking intently into their teas. After an awkward silence, Anne began, "So, what do you think you're going to do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I want to travel. I may apply for a job at the docks and see if I can get myself a job on a ship."

"You're leaving Avonlea?" Anne choked out with disbelief. 

"Only for a while. I want to see the world; it's what my father would have wanted."

"I understand. I'll miss you," Anne whispered. Embarrassed, she quickly continued, "At school, I mean. I'll have no one to compete with."

"I'll be back before you know it." Smiling fondly, he took a sip of tea. Anne looked out the window and was shocked to see the sunset on the horizon. 

"I must be going. Marilla will be wondering where I am." Standing, she thanked Gilbert for the tea before turning to leave.

"Let me walk you home, Anne." She was about to protest but recollected how scary the forest could be at night. After Gilbert retrieved a lantern, they soon set off across the field. They talked of nothing but travel, school and future vocations. Once they reached the wood's centre, darkness was upon them. 

"Oh, Marilla will be so worried when we get home!" Anne announced.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your imagination can come up with a valid excuse. That's it! Maybe you should be a writer!"

Anne chuckled, "I've considered it, but I don't know whether I'm good enough. Perhaps I could become a teacher? I've always been interested in a career in education."

"I think that you can do whatever you put your mind to."

Heat rose in Anne's cheeks and she eyed Gilbert, flattered. "What about you? Do you have any ideas about what you want to do?"

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I'm sure something will eventually spark my interest." The sudden snap of a twig on Anne's left made her jump. 

"It's probably just a fox. Nothing to worry about." He looked down at her reassuringly. Without realising, she had jumped into his hold. She abruptly pulled away, walking ahead in an attempt to make it home faster. He followed several steps behind, still surprised about what had just happened. Eventually, they reached the gate of Green Gables. Anne turned to Gilbert.

"Thank you very much, Gilbert. I probably would not have survived the walk home without you," she laughed. 

"My pleasure," he replied. Anne turned to walk away, but Gilbert called out, "Hey Anne?"

"Yes, Gilbert?"

"I'll miss you too."

Anne blushed before muttering, "Travel safe, Gilbert, and... come home someday." He nodded before they parted ways: Anne heading towards the house, Gilbert traipsing back into the woods.  
'Someday, Anne Shirley,' Gilbert thought, 'Someday.'


	2. Red With Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (As suggested by: Love AnnE on ao3) What if Anne followed Billy in Episode 9, Season 2, when he runs into the woods to shoot Anne’s fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Unfortunately this one doesn’t have shirbert, but it does have BadAss!Anne

Reminiscing on the day's events, Marilla, Ms Stacey and Anne strolled down the steps of the schoolhouse. 

"Well, this day went differently than I'd imagined!" Marilla turned to Ms Stacey solemnly.

"May we walk you partway home?"

"That's very kind."

Before more could be said, Billy grabbed his gun, resting on the schoolhouse's wall, and ran in front of them: "Personally, I like not having to read books every day!"

"Was that meant to be consoling?" Miss Stacey pondered aloud. 

As the boys ran off, Anne could feel rage coursing through her blood. "Leave the fox alone, Billy, he's an innocent creature!" she shouted.

"He's my new hat!" he cackled. 

Hastily, Anne muttered a request to meet Marilla at home and began to march towards the three boys. She slowed, realising they didn't know that she was following them. She hid behind trees, watching her step for twigs and ice. Soon enough, the three boys split up, eyes peeled for any flash of red in the snow. Deciding to follow Billy, Anne continued to sneak around the trees, often darting out of sight just in time. After tracking him for a while, she couldn't see him anywhere. No matter how hard she tried to find him and his stupid gun, she had lost him. When she finally surrendered and began to head back to Green Gables, she heard two piercing shots. Whipping around, she sprinted towards the source of the noise. She soon spotted Billy in a clearing, gun poised, at the ready. 

"Don't hurt my fox!" Anne screamed, clambering forward, out of breath. Billy dropped the gun out of sheer fright and turned to glare at her.

"I was taking practice shots," he shouted, "Either way, what does it matter if it were the fox? I would have killed it before you had the chance to stop me!"

"Billy Andrews!" She advanced on him. "If you think that I will let you get away with this for even one second, you must be more stupid than I thought. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of my fox."

He was dumbfounded. Trying desperately to regain his composure, he attempted a comeback. "I do think that I'm going to get away with this!"

It took only a second to think about the implications of that phrase; Anne chuckled. "I didn't mean that I am more stupid than you thought... I meant..." Billy could not get the words out. He had lost this one. "Besides, what do you think an ugly little orphan like you could do to stop me?" Confidently crossing his arms, he stepped forward, challenging her. 

"I could do more than you," she replied. He was provoking her. Curling into tight fists, Anne's hands travelled down to her book bag, searching for something that could help her.

"As if. You're just a girl, you're ugly, your red hair is revolting, and you're a freak who has no friends. What makes you think you could stop me?" He grinned, knowing he hit all of her insecurities.

"Ugly?" Turning red with rage, she took a firm step forward, "Revolting?" She took another, "FREAK?" With one last step, she screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Finally, her hands grasped around what she was trying so hard to find. In one swift motion, she smacked her brand new slate across Billy Andrew's face, leaving a red mark on his right cheek. Staggering back with shock, Billy knelt to grab his gun. Anne raised the broken slate once more, prepared to bring it down on the top of his head. "FINE! I won't shoot the fox! Just please don't to that again!" She dropped her hands.

He scrambled away, figurative tail between his legs. Anne replaced the slate in her bookbag before beginning the walk back to Green Gables, smiling all the way. Arriving just before her curfew, she burst into the kitchen, excited to tell Marilla and Matthew about her adventure. 

"Good heavens, Anne! Whatever happened to your new slate?" Marilla scolded.

"It's alright, Marilla! I just had to put Billy Andrews in his place!"


End file.
